The Spirit of Summer
by killerninja123
Summary: My name is Hestia Sumarr and I am the spirit of summer. How do I know that? Because the Moon told me so. I was having a great time, enjoying the heat and making everyone happy with summer, making plants grow, and spending time with Mother Nature. I didn't have to do anything important, until one day, I fell in a rabbit hole.
1. Chapter 1

**Killerninja123: I don't own Rise of the Guardians, but I do own the OC**

* * *

The Moon shined bright as the smoke died out. The luminous rays brightened the saddened night. The Moon watched as the villagers leave a bare forest that was consumed by smoke. He watched them pack their belongings as they get ready to leave. When they finally not in sight, he stared at the large buried hole. The hole was covered with broken trees and branches. Deep inside at the bottom of the hole was a girl. A sixteen year old girl with strawberry blonde hair, fair skin, black eyebrows, light freckles, and wearing a long dress and flat shoes. Her eyes were close as if she was asleep. However, she wasn't covered with ash, except she looked like a brand new girl.

Then she began to stir.

Her eyelids twitched a bit as if she was trying to wake up. The Moon smiled as the girl floated up to the surface. The broken smoky wood didn't harm her. As she got out of the hole, she gasped for air. She opened her amber eyes, wondering what happened. She looked very scare and frightened as if something was bothering her, then she saw the Moon. She stared at the moon, smiling warmly to him, calming her down. She floated down gently like a warm breeze. When her feet touched the floor, new grass sprouted under her feet. The girl gaped her hands and everywhere around her body. She seemed a bit confuse about her body as if she's wondering if this body is really hers. Looking around, she blinked with shock, seeing the ruined forest. Her knees fell, seeing the destruction of the forest. What happened here? How did this forest got on fire? When she stood up, she took a step, she kicked something against her foot. There in front of her was a hammer. It was a large sledgehammer, but it looked too heavy for her to lift it. However, this hammer seemed to be very familiar. Hesitantly, she took the hammer, discovering the weight was very light, like a leaf.

Suddenly, fire sprouted around the hammer. The girl gasped, wanting to drop it, but she couldn't. The flames touched her hand as she didn't feel any blistering pain. She took her hand out and in the fire many times if the fire didn't hurt her. She let out a cheerful smile, not knowing what to do. She leaned against the brunt tree, but then a flash of yellow and orange sparks came on the tree. The girl gasped, wondering if she burned it, but it didn't. The sparks sinks inside the creases of the trunk. Many branches and leaves sprouted like a newborn tree. The girl stared at her hammer and her hands, wondering what just happened. Is this her power? What kind of power does she have?

She ran through the forest, touching every single brunt tree and plant. Many plants sprouted into new forms, but the broken branches burst into flames. The flowers that she touched bloomed like morning glories. The burnt forest was turning into a brand new forest that was born from the ashes. The girl could feel the heat she brought to the plants, making it bloom like the season before fall. The wind picked her up from the ground. The girl first became alarmed, but soon she burst out laughing cheerfully as the birds flew with her. Near the forest was a village, but the wind stop. The girl scream as she landed on the ground. She groaned a bit, rubbing her aching back. She got back up on her feet, walking to the village. The girl clearly doesn't know who she is and where she's at, but hopefully someone can help her. Whens he got to the village, everyone was packing their belongings. The girl let out a slight chuckle, wondering if the smoke was too much for them. She walked up to a father and with him was a six-year-old, crying little boy. The little boy had black hair, hazel green eyes, and pale skin. He seemed to be crying about wanting his sister. The father tried to calm him down, but he ended up embracing the little boy as he cried with him. He muttered something in his ear, but the girl doesn't know what he said. Then the boy calmed down, wiping his eyes and nose. The girl wondered if this is a good idea to approach the them. They might need some space. Slowly, she nervously walked up to them

"Excuse, I don't mean to disturb you, but where am I?" she asked. "I think I might be lost."

No one answered. The girl frowned a bit. She was so sure she talked loud and clear to them. When she walked up to the people, but instead, they went passed through her. The girl gasped as she saw red sparks came out when more people passed through her. She took a step back, wanting to know where people can't see her. Is she like a spirit, a ghost? She tried to use the wind to guide her up, but instead, the warm breeze caused her to shoot up into the air as if it wanted her to fall thirty feet high. Then the wind slammed her against a tree. The girl's head spin in circles. Maybe she needs to practice with the wind gliding so that way she won't hit many trees.

"Urgh!" She groaned. "That hurt!"

The girl realized she was at the ruined forest again. She pursed her lips, wanting to know if there's a reason she can't be seen. With a sigh, she sat down on a burnt log, gazing at the moon. Who was she? Why can't she remember anything? What's going on? Maybe she deserved to be unseen by others. Maybe she's just a girl. With anger, the girl punched her hammer on the ground. Fire leashed out of her hammer, leaving a burnt mark on the ground. Some of the plants caught on fire. The girl quickly touch the flames as the fire disappeared. The burnt marks on the plant vanished, creating a new living organism.

"Who am I?" The girl asked, pleasing to the Moon. "Please tell me!"

"Your name is Hestia Sumarr." The Moon answered. "The spirit of summer."


	2. Chapter 2

**Killerninja123: I don't own Rise of the Guardians, but I do own the OC**

* * *

I raced down the pavement as the heat compressed through the air. Many children and adults walked into the water, soaking themselves in the chilling pool. I laughed, pushing the heat down on everything I could see. The ice cubs, ice-cream, and slushies melt within minutes. It has been over three-hundred years since I came to this world. During those years, I got a new outfit. A red sleeveless high-low dress with black leggings, an unzip brown Areo Postal jacket, a pink headband, and no shoes. I also added some jewelry, like a bracelet and a necklace. I even put up my hair into a ponytail so it won't be in the way. I guess you could say I dressed like a tomboy. Even though the clothes wasn't that much, but it was worth it. Mother Nature gave me these clothes so I can fit in the twenty-first century. I'm not sure how she got it, but it was really nice of her.

I let out a nice warm, but cool breeze to even out the heat. Around me, I could see everyone was having a great time. I turned, seeing a smashed plant. I knelt down, hovering my hand over the flower. A spray of fiery sparks went on top of the plant as it grew into a new living flower. I held out my hands to leave, but I saw a little boy being picked on by a teenager. The teenager took his ice-cream, throwing it into the water. I bit my lip as I smirked to myself. I flew up on the fence, seeing a large oak tree. Up on the top of the tree was a beehive.

I took the hive as I tossed it into the air. I use my hammer as I got ready to hit. When the hive fell in front of me, I swung my hammer at the hive. The hive landed on the teenager's head. He screamed as the bees came out, stinging his every body. He jumped into the pool, trying to stay in there, but he floated up to the surface. The bees stung him again. He quickly ran out of the pool, screaming for help.

"Well, my work is done!" I laughed.

I snapped my fingers as the wind guide me to home. A town where I first woken up and the only place that I knew. When I saw home, I frowned with shock. Snow? In the summer? You've got to be kidding me, again! I'm going to kill him! I landed softly on the cold around. I growled, wanting to kill him for making winter here again.

"Time to bring the heat." I snickered.

I flew up in the air, holding up my hammer, creating a ball of fire. Once the fire was large like the sun, I drop it down. When the fire ball slammed onto the ground, thousands of sparks flew over the snow as it melted within seconds. New plants bloomed as they faced the sun. I smiled widely to myself. Behind me, a school bell rang. The kids came out, seeing the snow was gone. They gasped, taking off their winter clothes, running around, playing tag.

"That's more like it!" I grinned. "Now I can finally go back to Mother Nature!"

I use the fire on my feet as I slide against the pavement. There was melting snow everywhere. As I slid, I use my fire to evaporate the water so that way cars won't get out of control. I passed through homes, heating up their houses so they won't use the thermostat. passing by, I saw a bully picking on a thirteen year old girl. I knew it was Helen right away. She has brown hair, hazel green eyes, and pale skin. Ever since I came out of the hole and saw that little boy crying many years ago, I decide to watch him as he grew up, making sure he's warm and happy. You can say that I'm watching over his descendants. I smirked to myself, flying into the air.

"Looks like you needed some heat!" I sneered.

I use my hammer, blasting out fire at him. The fire didn't burn him, but only sink inside of him. The bully began to sweat tremendously. He took off his hoodie, but he was still sweating. Looking around, I pick up some snow, creating a snowball. I toss it against his feet. Too bad I don't have any winter powers like Mr. Perfect!

The bully took off his long shirt, only revealing a tank top. However, his head got stuck. Helen giggled a bit as she slowly, but quietly walked away. The bully stepped backwards, only slipping on some melting ice. He fell on his back. Helen ran away from him as she entered the nearest book store. I followed after her to see if she was alright. I really hate bullies. They're such idiots and have no respect for people. When I looked through the window, I could see she was with her friends. I walked inside, wondering if she sense anything around her when I was around. Helen was jumping up and down excitedly, but a bit confuse the same time.

"You should see what just happened." Helen exclaimed. "It just suddenly got hot and Sean just took off just hoodie, shirt, and then he slipped. So I ran for it."

"Helen, you really got to stop being a target for bullies." Her friend, Madison sighed.

"Hey, don't forget, the summer carnival is coming up," Her other friend Hannah smirked. "Jamie is going to be there."

"Shut up guys!" Helen gritted her teeth, "Geez!"

I crossed my arms with a slight growl. Jamie is great close friends with Helen and friends with Mr. I Want to Have Fun! Even though I have to deal with him many times, but the last time I saw him was in the 1920's, during the really hot summer because I was angry at him for making it snow in the beginning of summer. Then we had a fire and ice war. It only lasted about a week because North stopped us. When Helen and her friends left the book store, I tug a small grin.

"Your welcome." I whispered softly.

I jumped into the air, standing on my hammer as I flew into the sky. Ever since I found out I couldn't be seen, I actually really enjoy it. No one can see me and they don't have to get hurt. Even I can control my fire, but sometimes I can't. I caused a lot of forest fires because of my emotions. That's why I only use it when I need it, like melting the snow. When I got to the forest (the very same one), I looked for Mother Nature. She was the one who found me after I discover who I was...well only my name and my power. She treats me like her very own daughter and like all mothers that I saw, she's a worry-wart.

"Mother Nature!" I called. "I'm back!"

No answer.

"Weird." I chuckled. "I wonder where she is."

I knew this was odd because Mother Nature always waits for me when I come back and tell me where's she's going so I won't freak out, like last time. I looked around the forest to see if she's anywhere deep in the leaves. She's sometimes, helping animals to give birth or helping young males to get their mate. Either that or healing the wound. Of curse, I can do those things, but in an almost heated manner. I sometimes tend to be scary because of my fire and the firestorms I caused so technically, animals don't like me.

Then I stopped. There was a note on my bed. I walked over to it, reading it as it said: _Meet me at the alley, right now. Don't be late!_ I frowned a bit. what does Mother Nature want me to meet her there? I shrugged. Maybe it's another lecture. I flew through the forest as fast as I could. When I got out of the woods, it was snowing again. I grind my teeth, trying to control my anger. So this is war, eh? I thought. I wanted to find him, but I knew I can't be late. Maybe after my lecture, I can track him down and give him the peace of my mind!

Finally, I got to the alley. The alley was dark and away from town. I kept my hammer close to me. Mother Nature usually gives me lectures at a plant store or a green house, but not like this. I have a feeling Mother Nature didn't send that note. Pitch? No, it has been three eyars since Pitch was defeated. I don't think he could regain his strength during these years.

Suddenly, I felt something soft hit me. I quickly turned around, seeing it was a snowball. I clenched on my hammer tightly, knowing the only person could've threw that snowball at me. I looked from left to right as I walk around to see where he is. Then another snowball slammed at my head. My nostrils flared angrily as my whole body caught on fire. I swung my hammer behind me like a boomerang. The hammer flew into the deeper halls of the alley, but it flew back to me. I grasped my hammer, swinging it around in circles.

"You know for a girl you got to control that temper of yours." said a cunning voice.

I turn my head. I groaned to myself. I should've known from the start. I'm so stupid! I crossed my arms, sighing to myself. What does he want? See me get angry and cause a forest fire?

"What do you want, Frost?" I snapped.

Jack Frost, the Guardian of Fun, just chuckled at me. I rolled my eyes. Shouldn't he be protecting children? I mean he's a guardian and has tons of work to do. Besides, he's not the king of the Naughty List anymore. Also Jack and I can't get along with each other. Ever since I met him over three-hundred years ago, he's just a immature guy who loves fun. Unlike him, I'm mature, sometimes, but at least I think before I do something. Every time summer comes, he always makes it snow because he loves to see me to get angry. So as payback, I make it summer in the winter season, which started our hate for each other.

"It's been a while, Hesty!" Jack smirked. "Haven't seen you since the 1920's."

"Can you leave me alone?" I shouted sharply. "I'm kind of busy here."

"Sure." Jack sneered. "but can you do me a favor?"

"Nope." I answered quickly. "Not even a million years."

"Too bad." Jack said in a fake disappointing tone.

Before I could react, I fell into the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Killerninja123: I don't own Rise of the Guardians, but I do own the OC**

**NOTE: The other guardian's pov is in 3rd person only.**

* * *

My voice echoed as I scream. I was inside a very long hole that almost looked like a rollercoaster, but at the same time it looked like a rabbit hole. Jack was behind me as he flew. I try to use my hammer to stop, but I kept on sliding faster. Jack laughed, sending out wind to make me go faster. For once, I seriously want to kill him, even though we're immortal. I tried to whack him with my hammer, but I missed. Then I saw light ahead. I flew out of the hole, but Jack caught me. I landed in his arms, before I could hit the ground.

"Put me down, Frosty!" I snapped.

"Okay." Jack shrugged.

He release his hands as I fell on my butt. I'm going to kill him. I got up, releasing the floor was metal. I frowned a bit, wondering where am I. I slowly turned around seeing Santa, Bunnymund, Toothaina, North, and Sandy. I blinked a few times, wondering if I did something wrong. I hope I didn't. Then again, I did caused global warming...so I guess I must've done something bad for all of the guardians to come. Around me I could see yetis and elves. I'm at...Santa's workshop?

"Hestia Sumarr!" North shouted cheerfully.

I wish I wasn't here. Not only I want to murder Jack, but Toothaina is here. It's not that I hate her, I just dislike her. She's...well...she hates me. Hates my fiery guts, actually. Ever since I met her, she hated me every since. Even though she's nice whenever everyone is around, but when it's just the two of us, she wants to kill me. The only people I got along was Bunnymund, Sandy, and North, but mostly Bunnymund because I help him make everything bloom for the spring and whenever Jack makes it snow for Easter, I melt it. Technically, I'm really helpful around.

"Why am I here?" I asked in boredom, setting an elf on fire as I gazed around. "I did something bad for you guys to come, huh? Is it global warming?"

"No." North said. "There's something we need to tell you!"

I sighed. "I'll fix global warming, geez!" Then my eyes lit up. "Wait, am I on the Nice List?"

North laughed. "Nice List? Ha, you're on the Naughty List."

I smirked "Sweet!"

North nodded. "Yes and you're the only girl on the throne making you the Queen of the Naughty List!"

I frowned. "Who's the king?"

"Me!" Jack smiled proudly.

"My picture better not be next to his." I warned.

"Can we just tell her why she's here?" Toothaina snapped.

I raised an eyebrow. Seriously, I want to put her in a butterfly net. All of her stupid birds hate me, except for Baby Tooth at least she's nicer than the other fairies. I swung my hammer over my shoulder, crossing my foot over my left, and put my hand on my hip. I glared at everyone, demanding what was up. I don't want to be here, but something tells me they want me to know something.

"You're going to be a guardian!" North shouted.

Music began to play. Jack chuckled, while Toothaina rolled her eyes. I looked around being completely confused. Sandy, North, and Bunnymund seemed to be happy about this. Angrily, I held up my hammer into the sky. Lightning came as it struck my hammer. I slammed my hammer onto the floor. Flames whooshed right through them, but the music instruments burned instantly. Everyone stared at me with shock.

"What makes you think I want to be a guardian?" I snapped.

"Here we go again." Bunnymund muttered.

"Of course you do!" North smiled.

I sighed sharply. "Yeah, three-hundred years ago, but it's different now."

"Give me four reasons why you don't want to be a guardian?" Toothaina smirked as if she's happy of my reaction.

"One, I asked you guys three hundred years ago, but you rejected me," I explained. "Two is Frosty, three is because I still learn to use my fire properly, and four Jack Frosty pants."

"I really do like your second and last reasons, mate." Bunnymund chuckled.

"Hey!" Jack shouted being very offended.

"Anyway, thanks, but no thanks." I said. "You guys don't need me. Jack is there and five guardians are better than six. I love being what I am now. I really don't care if I wanted to be seen. Just leave me alone."

"What do you mean you don't want to be seen?" Jack snapped. "Aren't you are ever lonely that no one ever saw you?"

I clenched my fist. "No, I'm not. Mother Nature was always there for me. She treated me like her very own daughter. I don't need to be a guardian to be seen. Being a guardian is pointless."

"It's not pointless." Jack gritted his teeth. "It's about protecting children."

I chuckled as if it was a joke. "Get into reality, Frosty, because when those children are adults, they don't believe in you anymore."

Jack blinked as his expression turned to hurt. Toothaina placed a hand on his shoulder. Everyone looked at each other and then at me as if I said something wrong. I knew it hurt what I said, but it's true. Adults don't believe in the Tooth Fairy, Sandman, Santa Clause, Easter Bunny, and Jack Frost because they're mature adults. Adults these days only care about themselves, love, and their families.

"Hestia." North spoke softly. "That maybe true, but they are still some adults who still believe in us. Who got their children to believe in us? Adults do. Even though they don't see us, but they can feel our presence."

I scoffed. "I'm nothing like you guys."

"What's your center?" North asked.

I growled to myself as smoke came out of my nostrils. Not this again. After when Jack said his oath and all, North came and asked me about my center. Of course it was only three years ago. He kept on annoying me about it about how everyone has a center. North's center is wonder and Jack's center is fun. Unlike like the guardians, I don't have a center. I don't care if I have a center. All I care about is nature, Mother Nature, and seeing everyone spending the summer with their love ones.

"I don't have one, North!" I yelled. "Why can't you just leave me alone? I don't have a center! All I care about is doing what I do! Just go away!"

"But Mani chose you to be a guardian." North protested. "There's a reason why he chose you."

I laughed humorlessly. "I don't care what that moon says. He only spoke to me once! He didn't say anything else about being a guardian. You guys don't need me!"

I flew out of the workshop without looking back. No one needs me. I'm not needed. I only cause destruction. Not many people in the world like summer, so why should I help. Everyone always thinks summer is boring and they never do anything fun. When I think of summer, I think about spending time with families, friends, and being who you love.

* * *

Jack crossed his arms as he leaned against the wall. Hestia is such a pain. Even though he wanted her to have some fun, but she doesn't have to melt it away. North glanced at the glob seeing the lights of the believers. Half of the glob was dark, while the half was shining bright. Jack wished they could've tell Hestia about their problem right away, but she was so stubborn to listen. Why does fire have to be stubborn all the time? Besides, she is a bit like him in many different ways. Is there something he has that she doesn't?

"This is very bad." North sighed. "It'll be very hard to convince Hestia to join us."

Then Sandy used his sand as he made a bunny and a little doodle of Hestia.

Bunnymund sighed. "Even if I talk to her, she'll still refuse. Ever since Mother Nature took her in three hundred years ago, she stopped talking about being a guardian and just spending time with Mother Nature. Besides, she's in a sixteen year old body. We just need someone close to her age talk to her."

Sandy smirked as he made an arrow sand, pointing at Jack.

"No!" Jack gasped with horror. "There is no way I'm going to talk to her!"

"Jack you're the close age with her." North explained. "You're in a seventeen year old body."

Jack rolled his eyes. "That's because I died at seventeen. She probably was chosen to be a spirit when she was alive, like you guys."

Bunnymund shook his head. "No, she told me the first thing she remembered was smoke and darkness."

Jack blinked. "What?"

Bunnymund nodded. "She came out of a hole after a forest fire. I think she died there, but I don't know what else happened. She doesn't remember her past."

"I hate to admit this, but she's a bit like you, Jack." Toothaina grumbled. "but North is right. You are near the same age as her."

Sandy nodded as he project images of Jack and Hestia talking and then happily joining the Guardians.

Jack growled to himself. "Fine, but I hope it works. She hates my guts anyway." Jack was about to take off into the wind, but North placed a hand on his shoulder. The Guardian of Fun frowned at the jolly old man, wondering what does he want.

"Jack there's something I want you to do before you go." North smiled.

"Yeah?" Jack asked.

"Be a gentleman." North answered.

Jack let out an annoyed groan. "Whatever!"

Then he took off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Killerninja123: I don't own Rise of the Guardians, but I do own the OC**

* * *

I sighed as I flew. I don't care what they say or do to me, I'm not going to be a guardian. It's just a waste of time. Besides, they don't understand me, including Jack. I just really hate that guy. All he cares is about fun and nothing else. He's such a pain. He never cares about anyone's feelings and always think there's a fun time in every dangerous situation. It's not like the guardians needed me anyway. What is that I have that they don't?

"Hestia!" Jack called

I growled to myself. "Can you just go away?"

Then Jack flew right in front of me. I almost lost my balance, but I quickly regain it right away. I crossed my arms, demanding to hear his pathetic claim. This better be good or else I'll electrocute and burn him. then he grasped my wrist, spinning me around as my head touched his chest. I glanced up at him, giving him my dark fiery glares. What is he trying to do? Impressed me?

"Pitch." Jack answered.

I laughed as if it was a joke. "Really? You expect me to believe that?"

"It's true." Jack exclaimed. "We think Pitch is coming back!"

"Jack, you guys defeated him three years ago." I shook my head, pushing him away. "There's no way he could come back that quickly."

"But-"

"Now for the last time, leave me alone!"

I brushed passed him, laughing my butt off. Does he really expect me to believe him? That was the most funniest thing I ever heard. A darkness boogeyman, like Pitch can't come back to power in three years. It takes like millennium to get back into his true form. I wondered what are the guardians thinking these days. Do they always think Pitch will come back every single day?

When I finally got home, I gasped. I floated gently down, seeing everything was dark and bare. Every single tree and plant were dead as if there was no water in the soil. I fell on my knees, not knowing what to do. Many birds were flying away, retreating from their ruined home. This reminded me about the first time I came out of the hole, seeing everything was burnt. What happened here? Where's Mother Nature?

I blinked. "Mother Nature..." I gasped. "Mother Nature!"

I ran as fast as I could, wondering if she's alright. I prayed to myself, hoping she's not hurt. I knew that if she's gone, everything will be gone. The plants, trees, wildlife, and everything that has to do with nature will be gone. Even though I have powers of nature too, but they're not strong enough like hers. I'm just a weak summer spirit. Every plant I passed, they shriveled up into a burnt tree. Many animals flee from the destruction of their home. I even saw my bed being darkened too. What's going on? Why is this happening? Up ahead, I saw someone lying on the ground. I shook my head, hoping it's not Mother Nature. She can't be defeated. She's strong as the guardians. She's the only one who is very close to the Moon and talks to him.

I dropped onto my knees as I approached to the figure. I choked back my tears, seeing a wounded Mother Nature. She was lying on the soft green grass as her lovely glow was fading away. I could barely see her color changing eyes and her brown hair, even her green leafy dress too. I covered my mouth with my hand as the tears swarmed out of my eyes. Mother Nature glanced at me. She held up her hand to me. I gulped, slowly walking up to her. She touched my hand, giving me a comforting smile.

"What happened?" I cried. "Who did this to you?"

"Pitch!" Mother Nature gasped. "He did this."

I frowned. This is impossible. He can't return. It's been three years since the guardians defeated him. He can't come back now. There's no way he could return in three years. I clenched my fist, grasping the dirt under hand. How did he defeat Mother Nature? It's impossible! She holds the world at peace! Mother Nature smiled warmly, wiping the tears away from my bloodshot eyes.

"It's alright." She said softly. "Don't cry. I'm always here for you."

"Don't go!" I begged. "I can take you to North and-"

"It's too late." Mother Nature sighed. "There's nothing you can't do."

"But-" I began to say.

"I'm glad you're the daughter I wanted to have." She declared.

"And you're the mother I wanted to have." I sniffed.

Mother Nature smiled as she closed her eyes. Her whole body faded into small lights as they went into the sun. I screamed in rage, throwing every single rock at every shriveled up tree. I released out my fire, throwing at every single darkness I could hit. This is not fair. I have someone who's a mother to me and she's gone. Gone! Mother Nature was the only person who I have left. She treated me like a daughter. She treated me like her very own child. Why does it have to be her? Why? Why can't it be me?

"It's awful, isn't it?" said a familiar voice.

I turned angrily, seeing Jack. He was leaning on his staff as if he knew it was going to happened. I furiously, threw my flames at him, but he dodged it by tilting his head. I took a handful of my hair and grasped it as if I was going to pull it out. Then I heard a noise above me. I glanced up, seeing North, Bunnymund, Toothanina, and Sandy. When they landed on the darkened forest, they gasped.

"What happened?" North asked. "Where's Mother Nature?"

"Pitch!" I snapped, yelling at them. "That's why! I just got here and this happened! Mother Nature is gone!"

North sighed. "We did tried to tell you, but..."

"Shut up!" I screamed, getting up from the ground. "I'm going to find him."

"You can't!" Jack protested. "He's too dangerous!"

I glared at him, summoning lightning at him. Jack quickly dodged it by using his snow to shield himself. I walked up to him, grabbing a fistful of his hoodie. I stared at him angrily, wanting to punch the lights out of this guy. Like him, no one understands me. No one doesn't know what I'm going through. They're all the same.

"I'm going after him!" I snapped, pushing him away from me. "There's no way you can stop me."

Before I could leave, Jack grabbed my wrist. "He's just doing this so you can come after him." Jack pressed. "If you go, you'll end up like Mother Nature. Is that what you want?"

I bowed my head. "No."

"Then listen to me!" Jack snapped.

I pulled my wrist away. "Fine!"

Suddenly, Toothaina screamed. She hugged her stomach, falling onto her knees. Her feathers were falling as if she's molting. She tried to fly, but nothing worked. Sandy use his sand to help her up on her feet. I frowned at her and then back at Jack. What's going on? What's happening to her? North, Bunny, and Sandy seemed to be very worried, especially Jack.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

Toothaina shook her head. "Something's happening-argh-to my home..."

"Bunnymund, take us to Tooth's Palace." North said.

"Wait!" I cried. "I have a faster way than a rabbit hole."

"Are you sure?" Jack raised an eyebrow with a friendly smirk.

I clenched my fists. "Yes!" _Control emotions Hestia, control it!_ "Everyone stand close to me."

Everyone did as they were told. They huddled around me as if I was going to set the whole darkened forest on fire. I held my hammer to the sky. Dark clouds formed quickly. A flashed of lightning came, hitting the hammer. The electricity swirled around us until we disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but only OCs**

* * *

The lightning flashed at the entrance of Tooth's Palace. We were all spinning in circles, trying to stand still. I chuckled nervously to myself. I should've told them I just found out about this new transportation device and I'm still practicing. Besides, I've got to control the motion of the lightning and stop teleporting myself to China. Although I do like their food.

"Remind me again, we don't use your type of traveling." Jack covered his mouth as if he was about to vomit.

"Sorry!" I apologized. "I'm still working on it."

"Please don't tell me you just found out about this power?" Toothiana grumbled.

I smiled sheepishly. "The lightning, a hundred years ago, but lightning transportation...last month."

"I think I'm gonna...lie down, mate." Bunnymund curled up into a ball.

"Oh my goodness!" Toothiana gasped.

My eyes widened with shock. I knew Toothaina's palace is in Southeast Asia, but this...this...isn't what I remembered. Toothanina's Palace was beautiful with many little fairies flying all over the place carrying many baby teeth of children's precious memories. Now...this is a nightmare. The pillars were melting into black ooze. However, every single Library of Memories were being taken by little odd black twig imps and a black sandy horse. Each of the children's box were being taken away. Toothiana's castle was swarmed by a dark shadow, breaking every class and pillar around it. Many tiny fairies were trying to get away, but large tree roots sprouted our of the imp's mouth, capturing them.

"No!" Toothiana cried.

I grind my teeth, charging at the black imps and horses. Everyone gasped as they saw what I did. I realized I don't have anything to planned out, except to fight and save Toothaina's palace. That's the only thing in my mind.

"Hestia!" Jack shouted.

Jack flew behind me, trying to catch up. I ignored him. He should just stay back there. I made a fire ball, blasting it at an imp. The fire hits the imp, causing the little creature to let go of a fairy. I frowned a bit, seeing the imp was actually made out of wood. The way the imp was designed looked like Mother Nature's wood imps. Maybe Pitch copied her designed or something. Another imp shot out it's tree root tonged at me. I dodged it quickly, but the root turned to my, seizing my ankle. I yelped as I raise my hammer into the air, but a blast of frost hits the root, making it let go. I raise my hammer into the air, striking lightning at the imp. The creature exploded into black ooze. I turned around, glaring at Jack.

"You don't have to do that!" I snapped. "I can take care of myself!"

"Well I was just trying to help!" Jack protested.

"Look, I have everything under control." I growled.

"Not where I'm flying." Jack smirked.

"Then move downwind." I retorted.

I flew passed Jack, but he flew in front of me. Every time I brushed passed him, he keeps getting in my way. What does he want with me? Seriously, if he wants to say something, then he should just say it. Is it because I'm a girl? If he is thinking about that, we'll see what happened when I melt Antarctica! Then we'll see which season is better. At the corner of my eyes, I could see a small little bird with a yellow feather on top of her head. She was holding a box in her tiny hands. The imp caught her with it's ugly leafy claws. She looked like Toothiana, but in a little fairy form.

"Baby Tooth!" I cried.

I rushed passed Jack, but the guardian of fun went after me. Every corner of my eyes I could see every single horse and imp taking all the children's precious memory teeth away. Bunnymund was using his boomerang to fight off the horses. Santa used his swords to slice the imps in half, Toothiana was using her powerful scream to scared off the dark creatures, and Sandy was using his golden sand to turn the dark horses into majestic golden mares.

Baby Tooth seemed to be holding a box. Jack flew right next to me. We both glared at each other as we summoned our powers. We both jerked our arms back. A bright blue glow fromed around his staff, while an bright sunset red swilred around my hammer. At the same time, we both screamed, punching out weapons through the air. A swirl of blue and red lightning came around each other, creating blue lighning as it conected to one another. The lightning hits the dark imp, casuing it to explode. Baby Tooth flew back as I caught her with one hand.

"Are you alright, Baby Tooth?" Jack and I asked in unsion.

Baby Tooth nddded her head. All of the dark horses and imps disappeared into black smoke. North, Bunnymund, Sandy, and Toothiana came, seeing if we're all right. Baby Tooth pushed the little golden box into my other hand as if she wanted me to keep it safe.

"It's gone." Toothiana cried. "Everything...is gone!"

I handed the box to her. "No, it's not."

Toothiana hestiantly took the box. She smiled to herself, being happy that one box survived, but then her expression changed into confusion. She looked at the box and then at me as if it was a tennis match. I raised an eyebrow, wondering if I did something wrong again. I'm pretty sure I didn't since I only held it. She gave me a sharp look, handing Jack the box. What is Toothian's problem? It's like I'm doing something bad to her without trying!

"Make sure this is safe." She snapped.

Suddenly, Baby Tooth pecked Toothiana's hand before she could hand the box to Jack. Toothiana squeaked, giving Baby tooth a furious look, but the little fairy glared at her. I scratched my head. Seriously what is up with them? Baby Tooth never done that to Toothiana before. Baby Tooth is very close to Toothiana and never in my entire life I saw Baby Tooth pecked her. What's wrong with her? Baby Tooth pointed the box and then to me. She took the box with her small tiny hands as she fluttered to me. She gently lay the box on my palm.

"You want me to take care of it?" I guessed.

Baby Tooth nodded.

"Look, Baby Tooth." I sighed. "I think Jack should be the one to take care of it. He's a guardian."

Baby Tooth slapped her palm onto her face. Okay, so maybe this is not what she wanted. Besides, how can I understand her? She's like Tinkerbelle! The only person who can understand her is Toothiana. She went to the front of the box, pointing the picture of the child. I took a look seeing the picture. The child has long black hair in a ponytail, hazel blue eyes, and pale skin.

I sighed. "Okay, I'll keep it safe, Baby Tooth! Toothiana, what do you think?"

Toothiana crossed her arms. "If it's okay with Baby Tooth, then it's okay with me."

I smiled "Thank-"

"Urgh!"

Toothiana, Jack, and I turned to North. He took out his sword, as he used it as a cane. Bunnymund was shrinking slowly, but you could see he's changing into a little cute rabbit. More of Toothiana's feathers came out, even her wings were disappearing. I glanced at Jack. He still looked the same. Not being affected by anything. Why isn't Jack changing? Is it because he's still new with the whole guardian thing? Then again, Sandy is still alive and not disappearing too.

"This can't be happening." Jack said. "They can't disappeared right now! It's summer, no one thinks of Santa, Easter Bunny, or the Tooth Fairy during summer." Toothiana glared at Jack. Jack groaned. "Okay, maybe the tooth Fairy, but you know what my point is!"

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

Before anyone could answer, a gush of wind flown. Jack and I glanced at each other and then at Sandy, knowing this is bad. Quickly, I helped Toothiana, while Jack helped Bunnymund, and Sandy helped North. We flew up into the air as we left the ruin palace. This isn't good. That means Jack could be next. I winced, not wanting him to disappeared the most. Even though we fought a lot, but truthfully, I always love to see him every day. No matter how much he drives me nuts, he makes everything fun for me.

When we were high up in the air, we saw a black tornado. I gasped, seeing all the beautiful trees, plants, and animals being consumed by darkness. Everything Mother Nature worked to make this world beautiful was being demolished by Pitch.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except OCs.**

* * *

We flew down in a nearby forest, far away from the tornado. I cracked my knuckles, wanting Pitch to get a piece of my mind. Before I could go out there, Jack put a hand on my shoulder. I grumbled a bit, crossing my arms at him. What does he want now? We can't save Tooth's Palace, but at least we could save nature from destruction!

"Before you go out there and get sucked in." Jack said. "We should at least think this through."

"Since when do you think?" I snapped. "I'm tired of waiting! Pitch is destroying everything! I'm not going to stand here and see everything ruin. I don't want anyone or you to disappear, Jack! Why can't you just understand that?!"

Jack blinked as if he was wondering what I just said. Everyone stared at us blankly. I screamed in rage, putting my hands on my head painfully. Why do I have to say that? It's like as if I said I don't think of him as an annoying trickster guy! At least I never told Mother Nature what I truly think of Jack, or else she'll tell everyone about it. I sighed, flying to the black tornado.

"Hestia!" Jack shouted.

I winced, looking back. I give him a confident smile. I knew it's a stupid thing to do, but what choice do I have? Mother Nature is gone and Jack could disappear forever. I'm truly going to be alone here and if we don't stop Pitch, everything and everyone who I love will be gone forever. Baby Tooth came with me as she sat on my shoulder. Isn't she supposed to be with Jack? then again, she's not attached to his teeth like Toothiana. I mean, that's the only reason why she likes him. I held up my hammer into the sky as it burst into flames. I chuck my hammer at the tornado, seeing if it could break in half. As my hammer hits the tornado, a shot of black lightning caused it to fly back to me. I caught my hammer, but the flying impact made me flew backwards. I screamed, landing on something soft.

"Wow, you're heavy, Hestia." said a mocking voice.

"Jack!" I snapped, punching him in the arm.

Jack smirked. "Kidding!"

I narrowed my eyes, avoiding his smirk and bright blue eyes. "Put me down! You know I could fly!"

Jack sighed. "I know, but Sandy told me to go with you while he looks after North, Bunnymund, and Tooth."

I sighed. I knew there's no way I could argue with Sandman. "Fine."

Jack puts me down on the thin air. We both examined the black tornado. Truthfully, I've never been this afraid of my entire life. Not only the guardians are growing weak, but I feel like I have to be responsible to help them. I feel like I can't do anything in this situation. What can a summer spirit like me do? I could only control fire and nature...well mostly nature, I'm still working on my fire powers though.

"Do you have any plans?" I asked.

"Nope." Jack smiled sheepishly. "You?"

I smiled uneasily. "Only one..."

"What is it?" Jack asked.

"You try to stop the tornado and I'll fight Pitch from the inside." I explained.

Jack crossed his arms. "You still want revenge?"

I narrowed my eyes, avoiding his icy blue stare. So what of it? I lost Mother Nature, the only person who loved me. Even though I do have a certain someone who'd I fallen for, but that doesn't matter now. I wasn't able to help Mother Nature and now she's gone. I know fighting Pitch will caused my life, but who cares. That guy killed my mother! The woman who took me in and treated me like her very own child. I love her a lot and she loves me. Why can't Jack just understand?

"You'll never understand." I said coldly.

Jack gaped at me as his expression turned to hurt. I clenched my fists, hating what I just said. Why did I say that? I couldn't believe I just go angry because of it. Then I flew into the sky. Baby Tooth was with me, hiding in my ponytail. I don't blame her, the tornado does look scary. As I got closer, I looked back. Jack was using his powers to stop the tornado to come any closer to the other guardians. I wanted to reach out and help, but I think he's mad at me of what I said. I wonder if...no stop it. I'm sure he does believes in me. Even though the way I'm doing is not right, but what choice do I have? Would you let someone go after killing the one you love?

Finally, I flew into the tornado. I yelped as I almost scream. Baby Tooth held on to me as tightly as she can. Hopefully, she hides really well because I don't want Pitch to hurt her. I tried to control the wind around me, but I couldn't. I kept on spinning in circles. I could see blast of silvery-blue coming from the outside. I hope Jack is doing okay, I thought. I don't want to see him get hurt. Then I saw a large black house. I punched my hammer through the porch, having a good hold so that way I won't fly out. I drop my feet firmly on the porch as I go inside the house. Somehow the wind wasn't blowing from the inside, as if its like the movie called the Wizard of Oz.

I gripped my hammer tightly as I put my other hand inside of my pocket. I could feel the cold tooth box against my warm skin. I turned on the lights, but nothing came out. In the distance, I could hear the thundering noise of Jack's powers. It seemed like it's not going well. In the house, well it looked like an empty room with only one door. There were no windows too. I bet Pitch would love to live in a place like this.

Suddenly, the door shut behind me. I turned around, running towards the door, but it didn't opened. I gnashed my teeth, releasing sparks of flames, but nothing worked. The door was tight shut. I touched the door, feeling the solid cold chill, coming into my skin. Why am I so stupid? The door is made out of metal! If I have to melt metal, I need to create heat and fire that's over a three hundred and sixty degrees. Then I felt something behind me. I hesitantly turned around, seeing Pitch. He looked the same as usual like before. He was crossing his arms, smirking down at me.

"Well, isn't it, Hestia Sumarr." He smiled wickedly. "I knew you'll be here."

"Shut up or else I'll burn you into pieces." I warned.

Pitch chuckled. "If I were you, I wouldn't do that."

I frowned. What the heck is he talking about? Pitch walked around in circles as he stared at me with his cold black eyes. I grip my hammer tightly, waiting to see if he'll attack. I could feel Baby Tooth shaking nervously inside of my hair. I hope she doesn't give herself away.

"Why are you the guardians?" He asked.

"It's none of your business!" I snapped.

"Funny." Pitch smirked. "It is out of fear, friendship, loyalty, or...love?"

I gulped. "I told you it's none of your business!"

Pitch laughed. "Really? Because I heard you love nature _and_ fallen for a certain season three hundred years ago."

"Shut up!" I screamed.

I released out fiery flames out of my hammer. Pitch blocked it with his black sand. Sparks of fire blew everywhere as light was created. I threw my hammer at him, but then a shot of forest green blast hits my hammer as it send back at me. I caught it, but without thinking I charged at him. I jerk my hammer back, creating massive white flames, but as I got close to him, many tree roots swarmed around me, flinging me across the room. I screamed, hitting the wall. The tooth box fell out of my pocket. Tree roots? Green blasts? That's...That's...not Pitch's power. How does Pitch knows these things about me? The only person who knows I love nature is...Mother Nature...Pitch must've got that information from her before she died. However, I never told Mother Nature about my crush. How did he knew about it?

Coming out of the wall, a tall dark figure stood next to Pitch It glimpsed down, seeing the teeth box. I quickly got up, but the figure summoned showers of green blast at me. I grunted, hitting the wall again. Who is this person? I fell on my knees, feeling a bit weak. The dark shadow figure looked at the child's picture and then at me. It chuckled a bit. I frowned. That chuckle sounds so familiar, it sounded like a woman. Pitch...has a girlfriend? Well that's new, really new.

"Who are you?" I demanded. "Give that back!"

The figure giggled. "Shouldn't you recognized me, Hestia."

I blinked. _That voice!_ Then I took a step back. "No! No!"

Then the dark shadow disappeared from the figure. My eyes widened with shock, but also hurt. I fell onto my knees, not knowing what to say. The figure has lovely luminous hair, pale lips, fair skin, and soft forest eyes. She was wearing dark clothing like Pitch, except it's a dress than a robe. I tried to hold my tears, but I couldn't. I shook my head, trying to forget this is really, but I knew I can't. I hugged my arms with disappointment.

"Mother Nature?" I gasped.

"That's right." Mother Nature smirked.


	7. Chapter 7

**Dislcaimer: I don't own anything except OCs**

* * *

"Why?" I cried. "Why are you doing this?"

I tried to control my emotions, but thousands of flames swirled around me like a tornado. This is not Mother Nature that I knew over three hundred years ago. She wouldn't do something like this. She loves people and nature. She hated when someone hurts nature. She told me I was like a daughter to her before she died. Was that a lie?

"I forgot to tell you." She smirked. "I love Pitch."

She gave the boogeyman a kiss on the cheek. I frowned a bit, being very disturbed, confused, and shock all at once. She loves him? Now this is very new to me. I never expected Mother Nature like the dark scary types. Then again, I'm into the mischievous, rebellious type, but at least he's not cruel and evil like Pitch!

"Also, I wanted to destroy the guardians." Mother Nature continued. "After Pitch was defeated, I waited for three years just to help him, but at the same time, I kept a close eye on you."

I frowned. "Why me?"

Mother Nature smiled innocently. "Because you're like me. You control nature and create fire. You can use your fire to grow plants or destroy living things. That's why when I first met you over three hundred years ago. Just to be close to you and use you for my purposes. Of course, Pitch and I were about to use Jack, but he went to the guardian's side. For you, Hestia, my sweet, you're different. You-You never cared about being scene or about the guardians. You only care if there's love around. You always think love will always be eternal. You always use your fire to make you happy and for others. Your fire can bring peace through this world. We can create something new and grand for you, my daughter."

I took a step back. I shook my head intensively, but I knew she's right. I only care about love. Not being loved, but, only to spread love, almost like spreading the love of summer. Every summer, whenever I see mortals having their dates, I always make the flowers and nature lit up and sparkled around them. Even at times when Jack and I do get along, I always try to make him happy. I always create fiery snowflakes for that mischievous guy. Although we do fight a lot, but I still respect him as a person, guardian, and friend (secretly).

"I'm not using my fire for your purposes!" I snapped.

"But don't you always do things out of love?" Mother Nature cooed. "Like when you always attended every holiday parties? Also you are helping the guardians out of love too."

"Shut up!" I yelled.

"You're always loyal and will put their lives first before yours." Mother Nature continued. "Like when I 'died', you wanted to avenge my death. Like when Jack lost his staff last year and you were willingly to help no matter how much he annoys you, even helping Bunnymund in Easter."

"Stop it!" I begged.

"Am I right, Hestia, dear?" Mother Nature sneered. "You always do everything out of love."

"STOP IT!" I screamed.

I make a painful smile as I held my head. Why is she doing this? So what if it's true? I do things out of love. I always love to help Bunnymund a lot because he's my best friend. I always love to see Jack on any season and yes we fought a lot, but we do get along. Is there a problem with that? I gazed up at Mother Nature, meeting her dark forest eyes, but I couldn't see my own reflection. Her eyes were cold and dark like Pitch's.

"You said I was a daughter to you!" I cried. "You said all of those things and...and...you-"

Mother Nature chuckled as if it was joke. "Save your breath, Hestia. Besides, I have an offer for you, Pitch."

Pitch smirked. "Considering the fact everything will change soon, you have two options, Hestia Sumarr."

I gulped. Options? What options. Somehow, I don't like the sound of that. The way Mother Nature and Pitch spoke scared her. She still can't imagine Mother Nature would hurt the planet she well created with the passion and love. Why does she wants to destroy something she worked hard for? It doesn't make any sense!

"What kinds of options?" I asked uneasily.

"Since it's the beginning of June," Pitch explained. "The guardians will cease to exist and fear will come. You have two choices; Join us and Jack will be spared or slowly watch everyone to disappear and your little Helen will be living in great fear."

I gasped. He has to be joking. I can't let Helen suffer. She finally found out Jamie likes her! She can't let her live without anything to believe in. Helen's wost fears are nightmares and losing hope. Like love, hope is a part of love. I knew I can't let Helen live in fear, but I don't want Jack to disappear either. What am I going to do? The two people who I care about will suffer easily. Jack hates not being scene and now he's a guardian, he'll try anything in his power to make the children happy and to see him.

"You have six months to decide." Mother Nature said. "December is your deadline. We'll be waiting."

I clenched my hammer tightly, being in rage. My hair burst into red flames. I could hear Baby Tooth being very alarm, but slowly calming herself since the fire isn't burning her or my hair. My hammer was torched up, having the same amount of flames as my hair. Mother Nature and Pitch laughed. They only gave me their deadly glares as if it was going to intimidate me. Truthfully, it is, but I don't want to show it.

I charged at them, pulling my hammer back. When I got close to them, Mother Nature grabbed my throat. I gasped, holding my hand over hers. Her fingers felt so cold, dark, and frightening like Pitch. She gave me a baby innocent look. I tried to show my serious face, but I couldn't. My face went into sadness. The way she does her innocent expression reminded me when she found a lost baby brown bear and helped him to find his mother by using her innocent face and treating him like a little infant.

"You can't do it can't you?" Mother Nature whispered. "Just as I thought. You're weak!"

"May I, sweetheart?" Pitch asked.

Mother Nature nodded. "You may."

"Together?"

"Together!"

Suddenly, Mother Nature tossed me into the air. I quickly tried to get some wind, but before I could do that, Pitch and Mother Nature released a blast of darkness and dark green. The two colors mixed together like what Jack and I did at Tooth'a palace. There was dark lightning around the blast as if it was the molecules of DNA. The last thing I remember was screaming, feeling the darkness and fears of cold evil forest, entering my body.

* * *

Jack grunted as he tried to stop the tornado. he couldn't stop being worried about Hestia. Even though he sometimes can't get along with her and always gets on her nerves, but he only did that for himself. He loves it when she's angry. It makes him very amused, but he's, mostly amused by her bright smile and her passionate personality. The only reason why he teases, bothers, and sweep her of off her feet. Jack flew to the rest of the guardians. He wiped the sweat off of his forehead. Tooth was almost human. North seemed to be fine, including the kangaroo and Sandy. Actually, Sandy doesn't seemed to be affected as long as he doesn't die like last time.

"Where's Hestia?" Bunnymund asked.

"She wants to take on Pitch by herself." Jack grunted. "I told her not to, but she wouldn't listen. She really wants to avenge Mother Nature's death."

"You can't blame her." North sighed. "She loves her a lot."

"Love must be really powerful." Jack smiled.

North nodded with agreement. "It is. You save your sister out of love, but you mostly use fun to save her."

Jack let out a sorrowful sigh. He knew that. He loved his sister a lot and he saved her. It was the only thing on his mind on his last minute. Ever since he remembered his past, he started to remember more of it in his dreams. He even remembered his childhood friend and they always hung out everyday. They even hung out and play in the snow before he died too. He forgot what her name was, but hopefully he'll find out soon.

Out of nowhere, the tornado vanished. Jack saw two figures flying into the dark clouds, but it was too hard to see. Falling from the sky was a familiar flaming red girl with a hammer in her hand.

Jack gasped. "Hestia!"

Quickly, Jack flew up to the falling Hestia. He caught her in his arms. Baby Tooth was alright. She stared at Jack, being completely worried about Hestia. Jack flew her back to the other guardians. When they saw he was carrying Hestia, they all gasped, well except for Tooth. Jack checked her pocket to see if she still has the children's teeth box. His eyes widened. It's gone!

He held Hestia tightly against his cold body. "She just got knocked out." He explained, but his voice doesn't sound too convincing.

"What are we going to do?" Tooth asked.

"Let's go to my place." Jack answered. "It's too dangerous here."


	8. Chapter 8

**Killerninja123: I don't own Rise of the Guardians, but I do own the OC**

**_NOTE_: Hey, I didn't know Mother Nature was Pitch's daughter, so I'm sorry about that and I also didn't know there was a book either. So let's just pretend in this story, Mother Nature isn't Pitch's daughter.**

* * *

_Two children were running around in a village. it was the same village where I woke up at. The odd thing is that I never saw those two children before. One was a ten year old boy who had brown hair, brown eyes, and fair skin. With him was a nine year old girl with black hair, pale skin, and hazel blue eyes. She looked exactly like that ten year old boy from over three hundred years ago. Watching them were four adults and both of the mothers were carrying small infants in their arms. One mother had an infant boy that had black hair, pale skin, and hazel blue eyes, while the second mother had a girl with brown hair, fair skin, and brown eyes._

_The little girl chased after the boy with a mischievous smile. The boy ran behind to the nearest tree. The little girl smirked to herself. She slowly walked up to the tree, shouting "Boo!"_

_Then she frowned. He wasn't there. The adults chuckled to themselves, knowing what's going to happened next. Suddenly, the little girl squeal, jumping up into the air. The boy was behind her, laughing his butt off. He had poked her in the ribs. She gave him a sharp look, but she giggled a bit. Somehow, it reminded me when Jack always does that to me._

_"You know I hate it when you do that!" She snapped._

_"Sorry." The boy smiled mischievously. "I can't help it."_

_"You always can't!"_

_That mischief smile looked exactly like Jack's. The way they talked as if they couldn't get along, but by seeing their interactions with each other, it's exactly like how Jack and I interact. This is so weird. It looked like as if that was us. I walked closer to them, knowing they can't see me. The boy tried to trick the girl again many times and every time she gets tricked, she either blushes and scold at him or doesn't say a word. Also the boy swooped the girl off of her feet, carrying her bridal style. The girl snapped at him for calling her picking her up and calling her heavy. I couldn't help, but smile. It's really funny because that's how I reacted when Jack tricks me a lot and carried me. _

_Then the children glanced at my directions. They walked up to me as if they could see me. I frowned to myself looking if there's someone behind me, but no one was there. When they came up to me, they both smiled._

_"Do you remember me?" The little boy asked._

_"And me?" The little girl added._

_"You can see me?" I questioned_

_The boy nodded. "Yeah and answer our questions!"_

_I shook my head. "No, I don't remember you two."_

_The children smiled. They don't seemed to be hurt by my answer. Instead they took my hands, making me go on my knees. I blinked a bit. The little boy looked extremely like Jack. _

_"It's okay." He smiled. "Just try to get the memory box!"_

_"Why?" I asked._

_"You'll find out." The girl grinned sadly. "When you get it, open it and look into the memories of that child. These memories will help you realize why the Moon put you here."_

_I clenched my fists. "I don't need to know." I snapped. "I'm here to bring warmth and summer. The stupid Moon only wanted me to be a guardian and nothing else. I don't protect children, I only burn them."_

_I got up, turning my back to them. As I looked back they vanished._

_**~OoO~**_

I jolted up, feeling very cold. I was in an ice...ice...cave? I frowned. This is a cave? The cave looks like an secret underground hideout! Everything was filled with snow, ice, and sculptures. There was also an hockey rink. I leaned against the ice as steam came out. I quickly back away so I won't touch anything. Then I felt something slapped my face. A small little color blue.

"Baby Tooth!" I cried. "You're alright...How long was I out?"

"Six months." Jack jumped out of the roof.

"Where's-?" I began to say.

"They're fading very quickly." Jack sighed. "Except for Sandman. We're trying our best to make the children believe, but...Pitch and Mother Nature they're ruining everything. We need your help."

"You don't need my help!" I snapped. "I can't do anything!"

"But-" Then Jack stopped. "I'll let you think about it."

Jack disappeared into a blizzard. I growled to myself, being completely hopeless. What am I going to do? I can't fight Mother Nature. Not because she's powerful, but she's a mother to me. It's like you have to kill your own mother. Baby Tooth patted my hand as she tried to comfort me. I wondered how did Jack and the other guardians knew about Mother Nature. Then again, Pitch might've visited them.

I walked up to the door, taking a little peak from the ice room. There I could see Toothiana, who was turning into human. North looked like an very old man, and Bunnymund was shrinking into a little bunny. Sandy was normal as usual, but he was trying to talk by creating pictures. I wanted to go out there and help them, but what can I do? I'm nothing like them. I'm not a guardian. What can a fire person like me do? I don't even have a center.

"She still won't help." Jack shouted.

"Give her some time, mate." Bunnymund said. "She's just going through a rough time."

"Time?" Jack repeated. "Time? There's no time! It's already December! Do you know what that means? I need to spread winter fun all over the world and if I don't, no one won't believe in me anymore!"

"Just relax." Toothiana said. "We still have time. We're not gone yet."

Jack sighed. "I know and...you're right. It was a mistake. Hestia wasn't meant to be a guardian."

"What?" Bunnymund snapped. "When Mani showed us her as the new guardian, you were thrilled! What's wrong with you?"

"Jack-" North began to say.

"What can she bring for children?" Jack demanded. "What does she have that we don't? We already have wonder, hope, memories, dreams, and fun! What else do we need? All she brings is destruction!"

"Stop it, you're just stressed out." Toothiana placed a hand on his shoulder. "We've been doing what we can to make the children believe since the passed six months."

Bunnymund nodded. "Yeah, we've been collecting teeth and everything else. We still have some lights left. When winter comes, they'll still believe."

"Some?" Jack chuckled humorlessly. "We only have three hundred lights left! Mother Nature and Pitch will stop us no matter what we do. They will destroy winter. Hestia is just a burden. If she can't fight Mother Nature, then what's the point? She loves Mother Nature too much and look at her now! She's useless."

I slowly closed the door, falling to the ground. Is this what they think of me? A burden? Someone who can't bring joy for the children? I bring summer and love for them. I hugged my legs. So Jack never believed I was qualified to be a guardian then. I always thought he cared and believed in me. Maybe's he's right. I'm fire. I bring destruction.

"Maybe that's what I'm good at." I chuckled sarcastically. "Bringing destruction."

Baby Tooth shook her head at me, but I turned away from her. Everyone's right all along. I do love Mother Nature. She was a mother to me and now she broke my heart. The way Jack talked about me behind my back hurts me too. That means he never thought I could do something more than bringing summer and fire. I stood up, walking to the window. The Moon was shining brightly as usual. I angrily glared at the moon as the ice window began to melt.

"Why do you want me to be a guardian!" I grunted. "You heard what they said. They never believed in me. They never thought I could bring anything to the children. Why did you chose me? Why? All I bring is fire and destruction!"

"That's right." said a caring voice.

I turned around quickly. "Mother Nature?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but only OCs**

* * *

I pointed my hammer on her, but my hand was shaking. Why is she here? Is it about the offer? I haven't forgot about it, but now? I just woke up from being unconscious! Can I fight her? What if I can't? What if...I shook my head. I have to stop thinking negative things and think about the positives. Then again, what's good to think about? Jack doesn't believe I could do anything. Everyone is going to disappeared quickly. What can a person like me do?

"It hurts doesn't it?" Mother Nature asked. "People don't believe you could do anything, but I think I can."

"Go away." I snapped. "Leave me alone."

"It's December, Hestia." Mother Nature said. "I want your answer. Join me and Jack will be spared or don't and let the guardians and your little Helen to be corrupted by fear."

I lowered my hammer. Jack doesn't believe in my anymore. So why should I just be kept in here? The only person believed in me before this happened was Mother Nature. She taught me everything about nature. She...She's...I screamed in rage, dropping to my knees. I can't think straight. What I'm going to do. I only have two choices and I can't even make the right decision.

Mother Nature walked up to me. She held out her hand. An image of Jack came. Slowly his hair and eyes turned brown, even his skin was becoming fair. Mother Nature stared at me sadly with her warm forest eyes like the ones I saw before she revealed her true nature.

"This will happened if you don't join me." Mother Nature sighed. "He will cease to exist if you don't do anything, Hestia. Do you want to save him?"

"Yes." I answered. "But not like this?"

"Are you sure?" Mother Nature smirked. "Do I have to remind you what Jack said? Also, I think you should see his reaction when he thought of you being a guardian..."

The image morphed as it changed to Jack. I calmed myself a bit, seeing his hair and eyes were like they were before. The season of winter. Each and every image of Jack was a smirking and angry expression. I couldn't see the others, but maybe Mother Nature is just showing me Jack only. Every image I see, it was always about me and how he talks negativity of me.

_"Guardian? You have to be joking! Hestia can't be a guardian!"  
_

_"She's such a pain!"_

_"She ruins everything and my winter!"_

_"I don't care what the Moon says, I don't want her to join us."_

_"What she knows about kids?"_

_"She burns everything! She can't even control it._

"Stop it please!" I begged.

Mother Nature chuckled. "Do you see now? Everyone had always doubt you since you started helping them, but I never doubt you."

I stared at Mother Nature. "What do you mean?"

Mother Nature gave me a hear-warming smile. Tears formed into my eyes as I saw that smile. The smile that she always use before I found out what she really was. She held out her hand to me. I frowned at her, wondering what she's doing. She took a step forward, but I backed away from her. I played with the string of my jacket uncomfortably.

"Join me, Hestia." Mother Nature smiled. "Together...you and I will make everyone believe and never doubt you again. With you by my side, Jack will be spared or do you want to stay and see those _Guardians_ doubt you some more. Which is it? Live under their shadows like a worthless piece of dirt or join me and do something great with your powers and they'll see what you can do!"

Suddenly, the door burst opened. I gasped, seeing Jack and everyone else. Jack pointed his staff at mother Nature, while Sandman had his golden whips ready. North, Toothiana, and Bunnymund were still disappearing, but they seemed like they wanted to fight as well. Mother Nature giggled as if it was a joke. She glared at them and turned a gaze at me. Slowly, I took a step forward to her.

"Hestia!" Jack cried. "Stop, please!"

I turned to Jack. I could see the tears in his eyes, but they weren't shedding. I knew that he never shed a tear, when he's about to cry. All the other guardians stared at me, waiting to see what I'm going to do. I glanced back at Mother Nature and back at Jack. What should I do, what should I decide? To go with Mother Nature or Jack Frost and the guardians?

"Don't listen to him, Hestia." Mother Nature snapped. "Remember, he doubt you from the start. If he was really your friend, he would've believed you're capable enough to be a guardian."

"What are you talking about you old hag?" Jack questioned. "I never doubt her!"

"Well, she did heard you before I came." Mother Nature smirked.

Jack turned pale. "I-It...I didn't mean it!"

"Are you sure, Jackie?" Mother Nature cooed. "It does sounded like you meant it. Isn't that right, Hestia?"

I clasp my hands over my ears. I'm so confused. I can't even think straight. What am I going to do? Did Jack really meant it or not? Then again, he is a winter spirit and his opposite is fire and I'm fire. We argue a lot, but at the same time we don't get along and we're good friends. He told me the things he desire and I told him what I wanted too. He always wanted to be believed in and to be seen and now he has it. What do I want? I just want Jack to believe in me. Not humans, but only Jack. Now what I've seen, I feel like there's this howling storm inside of my heart. The way he said that I only caused destruction really hurt me. A friend won't say that behind their backs. Even though I always said Jack's a pain, but I'm just joking, but...did he really meant what he said? Is Mother Nature telling the truth?

I sighed, walking up to Mother Nature. The memories of her flown into my mind. The way she spoke softly to me, the way she treated me like a daughter. Everything a girl can wish for, except one tiny little thing and that thing, just hurt me like a frozen heart. Why should I go with him if he's going to doubt me more?

"Hestia!" Jack shouted. "Don't!"

I slowly glared at Jack as tears formed in my eyes. Not tears of sadness, but tears of hurt, pain, and loneliness. If he's really my friend, he wouldn't say those things. Ever since he became a guardian, he never stop and chat to me, even after our spat at the 1920's, he still stop by and messed with me, but now, I don't think he deserved to be called my friend. If he was my friend, he would've believed in me. Then I smirked at him. I switch my gaze back to Mother Nature, taking her hand.

"No!" Jack screamed.

Jack ran as he reached out towards me. I could see the tears flowing out of the first time. My eyes widened with shock. I never thought he'll shed a tear. I winced away, painfully. I prayed silently to myself, hoping he won't disappear. If Mother Nature's right, then I know what I'm doing is right. What if she's wrong? What if...what if...this was a mistake? Before he could get to me, Mother Nature laughed. We both vanished in a swirl of black shadows of nightmares.


	10. Chapter 10

**Killerninja123: I don't own Rise of the Guardians, but I do own the OC**

**Have you guys watched the Oscars? Frozen, "Let it Go" won for best original song!**

* * *

Jack fell onto his knees when Hestia disappeared in the shadows. He couldn't stop crying as tears rushed out of his eyes. He couldn't believe it. She...She betrayed him?! He shook that thought away. Hestia wouldn't betray him like that. Jack slowly got up, sitting on the nearest ice couch. Everyone stared at him, wondering if he's going to be all right.

"I knew she'll betray us!" Tooth sighed sharply. "We shouldn't trust her from the start."

"I couldn't help, but noticed, did you saw the look on her face right before she left?" Bunny asked. "I know Hestia well enough and I think she's having second thoughts about her decision."

"I wished I hadn't said those things!" Jack snapped. "None of this wouldn't happened!"

"You can't blame her, but she's really loyal, mate." Bunny pointed out.

Jack laughed humorlessly. "I guess loyalty has its flaws, then."

"And love too." Bunny added.

"Jack, Hestia will find her way back." North said. "I can feel it...in my belly!"

Jack sighed, sadly. He hugged his legs, remembering when the Moon chose Hestia to be a guardian. Of course, he was happy because she was his friend and now...she went to the other side. He wanted to know what did Mother Nature told her. He knew Mother Nature is using Hestia's love for her own purpose. He wondered if she'll realize it? Then again, Hestia deeply loved Mother Nature like her very own mother and will do anything for her. The chances for Hestia coming back will be only one percent.

"I don't think she'll come back." Jack sighed.

The rest of the guardians looked at each other with sadness. Sandy walked up to Jack, creating a fire, then a heart, and lastly a snowflake. Jack stared at Sandy with confusion, not getting the full message. Sandy rolled his eyes, pointing at you, then a golden heart, and a fire with a hammer above it. Jack scoffed, turning his gaze away from Sandy, as his face turned a bit rosy.

"Is there something you're not telling us, Jack?" North smirked.

"No!" Jack shouted. Suddenly, North fell onto his knees. Everyone helped him up, but Sandy made him a floating chair so he could sit. "Are you alright?" Jack asked.

North shook his head. "My workshop. I sense it's on...on...fire!"

Jack gnashed his teeth with disappointment. "Hestia!" He hissed. "Bunny-"

"On it mate!" Bunny smirked.

Bunny tapped his foot as a large hole appeared. They fell into it like a slide. Jack flew, gripping his staff tightly. He knew this is bad. It's already December and Christmas is in twenty-five days. Also he needs to spread his winter around for the children so they could have a snow day too. As they got in front of the workshop, half of it was covered with black flames. Jack's eyes widened with shock. He knew Mother Nature and Pitch are turning Hestia's red, beautiful light flames into darkness.

"You guys handle Pitch and Mother Nature." Jack said. "I'll handle Hestia."

"Are you sure?" Tooth asked.

Jack paused for a second. Does he really want to face his friend? The girl whom he hung out with for three hundred years before he was seen and became a guardian? All he wanted was Hestia to come back and think what she's doing wrong. Even though he regret everything he said a few minutes ago, but it's his fault that he caused her to hate him.

"Yes!" Jack glared at Tooth. "I am."

Before the other guardians could say more, Jack flew off. Sandy flew right next to him. Jack was about to question the little man, but Sandy made a picture of Pitch. Jack pursed his lips, knowing that Sandy is an enemy of Pitch and since Hestia is controlling these flames, that means, Pitch might be with her. The thought of Hestia destroying everything hurts Jack's mind. He doesn't see her demolishing everything. He sees her giving light and love to people around her. For a girl at her age, she's very passionate and now...she's...passionate about darkness.

Suddenly, a hammer came at him. Jack quickly dodged it before it could hit him. at once, Jack knew that hammer belongs to. The hammer flew back to its original owner. Jack's eyes widened with shock. Standing there was Hestia. The snow around her melted instantly.

"You go and take on Pitch." Jack grunted. "I'll take on Hestia."

Sandy nodded as if he knew this is a big deal for him. Sandy flew away as he entered the flames. Jack descends down, facing Hestia. He was glad she still looked the same as ever. No darkness was cloaking around her, except the black flames that she consumes.

"We need to talk." Jack begun to say, but a shot of flames came right at him. Jack used his staff to block her attack. Hestia crossed her arms, glaring at him with pure passion of hate.

"No, we don't." Hestia answered coldly.

At once the two spirits charged each other, clashing their weapons. Both of them released out a series of blue and red bolts. Jack desperately tried to reach to her, but he ended up seeing flames in his face. He noticed that she's not using her dark flames against him, but only the red flames she possessed. It looked like as if she's only using her dark flames just to destroy the workshop. Then Jack sued the hook of his staff, grabbing Hestia by her waist and crashing her down onto the ground.

"I didn't meant what I said, okay?" Jack claimed. "I was just stressed out!"

Hestia made a full blast of flames at him, causing Jack to fly backwards, hitting against a rock. She held his staff in her hands. Jack's eyes widened, wondering if she's going to break it, but instead, she tossed it to him. Jack frowned with confusion. Did she just gave his staff back? He thought she was going to break it like Pitch did.

"Friends don't talk to each other behind their backs!" Hestia snarled. "Even though I said you were a pin, but I was just joking, but you...you said I was destruction! you never believed in me! You never thought I could be a guardian! You were against it when the Moon chose me!"

"I didn't!" Jack snapped. "I was happy about it! Tooth was actually not happy, but everyone else was! Back there, what I said was just stressed, Hestia! I never meant to say those things about you, okay? Look, I understand what's it's like not to be believed in, but you have to trust me!"

"Shut up!" Hestia snapped. She leaped into the air, sending out more red blots. "You don't understand anything about me!"

Jack blocked again, but this time, the flames were much powerful than before. He was shock that it send him against the rock again. It must be her anger, Jack thought. Hestia pinned him against the rock, glaring at him with full of hate.

"You're wrong about Mother Nature!" Hestia yelled as if she was about to cry. "She loves me! She knows what she's doing, but you, Jack...you know nothing about love!"

Jack sighed. "You might be right, but at least I know how to have feelings of love."

Hestia hesitantly release Jack, backing away slowly as if she doesn't want to hurt him. Then she turned around, seeing Mother Nature was right behind her. Without any warning, Mother Nature slapped Hestia across her face. Jack gasped, praying that Hestia's alright.

"What are you doing?" Mother Nature snapped. "Fight him!"

"He...He's nothing to me, Mother Nature." Hestia answered slowly as if she's watching her words. "You said that Jack-"

"I know what I said!" She hissed.

Jack frowned. What's Hestia's talking about? He wanted to ask her what it has to do with him, but then a thought hit him. He remembered Bunny told him that Hestia is very loyal and passionate and always have a reason what she's doing. Is there a reason why she went to Mother Nature's side besides of talking behind her back? If there is, then what is it?

"Anyway." Mother Nature continued. "Have you looked up in the sky lately, Jack?"

Jack and Hestia glanced up at the sky. There Pitch was fighting Sandy. Like what happened three years ago, they were using their sand and this time, sandy seemed to be watching where those black sand arrows are striking. Jack looked at the corner of his eyes, seeing Hestia trembling. What's wrong with her, he thought. Why is she acting like this? Is she having second thoughts about her decision. Mother Nature whispered something into Hestia's ear and disappeared in a shadow of leaves.

"What was she talking about?" Jack demanded. "What does it have to do with me?"

"Nothing is about you, Jack!" Hestia snapped.

"Mother Nature said something about me, right?" Jack asked. "Tell me, is there another reason why you chose to go with her besides what I said about you?"

Hestia didn't answered. She hugged her arms, switching her gaze away from him. Jack grind his teeth, becoming very confused. He wants to know if Hestia left for another reason and if there is, he'll be there to get her out of it. Then Jack noticed a little greenish-blue feather in her hood. It was Baby Tooth. Why didn't Baby Tooth leave Hestia? Is there a reason behind it?

"There is..." Hestia mumbled.

Jack smiled softly. "Can you tell me?"

Hestia shook her head. "No."

"Why?" Jack asked softly.

"Because..."Hestia paused. Then Baby Tooth flew behind her, pushing her towards him. Hestia tried to stop her feet, but for some reason that little bird is stronger than she looks. When she got closer to Jack, Hestia narrowed her eyes.

"Because what, Hestia?" Jack whispered.

Hestia opened her mouth, but before she could, a shadow loomed over the sky. The two spirits glanced up, seeing Mother Nature, trapping Sandy in her dark tree roots. Pitch laughed as he created spear. With a smirk, he shot the spear through the tree roots.

"Sandy!" Jack and Hestia cried.

The two flew over to the dark couple. Jack couldn't help it, but be surprised by Hestia's action. she cares for Sandy too, but she's still in Mother Nature's side. How is that possible? When they got to Pitch and mother Nature, Sandy was corrupted by the dark sand. Mother Nature blasted dark leaves at Jack sending him over the burning workshop.

* * *

Hestia POV

"Jack!" I cried.

Bunnymund caught Jack before he could hit the icy ground. I clenched my fist, charging at Mother Nature. She told me she won't hurt him. Did she lied to me all along? She told me that if I fight him and stall him as long as I can, Jack would be spared. I did fought him, but we ended up talking a bit about my decision for going to Mother Nature's side. I don't want to tell him my other reason. He might think I'm weak. Mother Nature ans Pitch's eyes widened, demanding why I'm charging at them.

"Go burn the guardians, Hestia!" Mother Nature ordered.

She pointed to the guardians behind me. They were all riding on North's sleigh. It seemed that the sleigh survived by my black fire. Some elves and yetis were on the sleigh too.

"You promised you won't hurt him!" I screamed. "You promised!"

Mother Nature sighed with a smirk. "Oh, Hestia, I still kept my word, but I'm afraid you have to be punished my daughter."

Then a shower of dark leaves and dark came at me like a wave. I made sure Baby Tooth was in my hood so she won't get hurt. As they hit me, I the only person who I could think of was Jack. Suddenly, my hammer started to glow. Large bolts of red came out like a huge thunder storm. I scream painfully, releasing my powers at the leaves and sand. At once, the leaves and sand were consumed by my red fire bolts, turning it to little balls of light, almost like a firefly.

As I fell in the sky, the last thing I saw was Mother Nature coming at me with her furious yellow eyes going into my soul. I could feel as if she's reaching down in my heart, pulling it out of my chest as her raging leaves swirled and covered me to softened my fall.


	11. Chapter 11

**Killerninja123: I don't own Rise of the Guardians, but I do own the OC**

* * *

I woke up, seeing I was in Pitch's Lair. I was on my bed, but it was all dark like Pitch's nightmares. I rubbed my head, remembering bits of details at the North Pole. I remember talking to Jack and shooting out red bolts. Actually, how did I do that? I never knew I could do that. What it because of my hammer? I glanced down, seeing Baby Tooth. She was alright, but a bit worried sine I passed out.

"I'm alright." I assured her.

Then, Baby Tooth hid inside of my pocket. Mother Nature appeared in black leaves, as she crossed her arms. I gulped, knowing she's mad at me. I knew I should listen, but I was being too impulsive of my actions.

"Are you trying to betray me?" Mother Nature demanded.

I shook my head, quickly. "No."

"Then why didn't you follow my orders?" Mother Nature snapped. "I didn't hurt him, Hestia, he simply got knocked out."

I bowed my head. "I'm sorry, I won't do it again."

Mother Nature sighed. "Good, now stay here and guard the place. Pitch and I are going out for a while."

You frowned a bit. Going out? Where are they going? You wanted to ask, but the looked on mother Nature's face seemed like she doesn't want to ask any questions. I only nod, obeying her orders. Mother Nature smirked, patting my head like a little dog. She gave me a sweet kiss on the cheek. Then she vanished out of my sight. I sighed, laying on my dark bed, thinking about Jack. Should I tell him? Should I tell him the truth? I was about to back there before Sandy died. Actually, Sandy was the only one who knew my secret about Jack. Hopefully, he didn't tell him before we fought.

"Hestia!" shouted an unfamiliar voice.

I jolted up right away. "What was that?"

Baby Tooth flew out of my pocket, grabbing my hair.

I bit my lip. Should I go investigate? Then again, Mother Nature did told me to make sure I'm guarding Pitch's Lair. I held my hammer as I walked hesitantly out of my room. Pitch's Lair was dark like his sand. It used to be a gigantic underground cave, but now it's like a mansion, thanks to Mother Nature. The sound of my name kept on calling me. It was coming from the basement. I looked back to see if anyone or Mother Nature was following me. With a sigh, I opened the door.

I gasped. "Whoa!"

There in the basement were a million of tooth boxes.

"Hestia!" the voice called again.

I glanced at Baby Tooth, wondering if this is a good idea, but she kept on pointing her little small hand at the large golden pile. I gulped, flying over the tooth boxes. The call of my name was growing louder than ever. I dived into the pile, looking for the tooth box. Where is it? The voice calling my name was a boy's voice. A little boy, at that.

"Hestia!" two voices cried.

My head resurface out of the golden hill. Two voices? The voices are the same? Why? Baby Tooth dived into the pile in a speed of light. Seriously, for a small little fairy, she sure knows how to fly better than me. A few seconds later, she pulled out two tooth boxes. One was the one that Mother Nature took before came to her side, and the other one was the little boy from three hundred years ago.

"Do I know him?" I asked Baby Tooth.

Baby Tooth shrugged.

I got up, but as a I took a step, I tripped. The teeth boxes flew out of my hand, landing onto the ground. Two of the teeth boxes burst opened. I gasped, flying over to the teeth. The boy's box was broken, but the other was alright. The boy's teeth were alright and not broken. Baby Tooth collected the teeth quickly, putting the boy's teeth into the girl's teeth box.

"Hestia!" The boy's voice called through the girl's teeth box.

I stared at the picture once more. The girl looked exactly like me, except with black hair, pale skin, and hazel green eyes. Then a thought hit me. I stared at Baby Tooth with shock. I held up the picture to her for her to see.

"Is this me?" I asked.

Baby Tooth nodded.

I sighed. "All this time, I never knew this was my tooth box!"

Baby Tooth started to fall right away. I caught her with my palm, placing her on my shoulder. This isn't good. That means Toothiana is disappearing very quickly. I shove my tooth box into my pocket as I flew out of the basement. I shut the door right away so that way it looked like I didn't went in there. I went over to eh glove, seeing the lights were disappearing very fast. I frowned a bit. It's winter and people should be having fun and all the lights should be on. Why are they going out so quickly?

"Jack!" I gasped. I jumped over the globe, seeing Mother Nature's crystal ball. Her crystal ball lets me to see other people whomever I wish. I placed my hands around it, yelling. "Show me, Jack Frost!"

An image of Jack appeared. My eyes widened with shock. At first, I thought it wasn't Jack, but it is. Jack was changing. He has brown streaks on him and his icy blue eyes were becoming brown, even his pale skin was turning fair too. He looked exactly like that little ten year old boy in my dream. I shook my head as if I was about to cry. Around him, there wasn't winter, but only fall. All the snow around him melted instantly because of black sand and

"No!" I cried. "What have I done?"

I fell onto my knees. Mother Nature lied to me. She said he'll be spared! She lied! Tears flown out of my eyes. I angrily, raise my hammer into the air, smashing the crystal ball. I buried my hands into my face. Why? Why? Why did I make this decision? Why did I do this? Baby Tooth patted my on my shoulder, trying to comfort me, but it wasn't working. I knew what my reasons were, but I just can't believe it. She said she won't hurt and touch him. She said he won't disappeared, but that was all a lie!

"It's my fault!" I sniffed. "It's my..._fault_!"

Suddenly, Baby Tooth screamed. I bolted up, seeing her being consumed by a hand made out of dark leaves. The hand turned back into fair skin. I gnashed my teeth. Mother Nature smirked sweetly at me. I wanted to run away, but I knew I can't leave Baby Tooth. What am I going to do? Everything I do, I messed things up!

"It is your fault, Hestia." Mother Nature chuckled. "everything you do is always your fault!"


End file.
